Liam Hammond
Liam James Hammond was a character in Emmerdale in 1999. He was the illegitimate son of Frank Tate who had died 2 years previously. Liam kidnapped Frank's son Chris Tate. He was shot dead by Zoe Tate. Liam was played by Mark Powley. Biography Backstory Liam James Hammond was born on the 9 August 1961 in London. He was the son of a woman who had a relationship with Frank Tate and he had got her pregnant with Liam. Frank walked out on her when she was pregnant. Liam was born in August 1961. Frank had left Liam's mother as an unmarried mother and left her in poverty. Liam had 2 younger half siblings to his father's subsequent marriage. Liam was to later find out who his father was, and that he was a rich businessman. Liam later heard of Tate Haulage based in Emmerdale, West Yorkshire. He knew Frank Tate was dead by 1999 so planned to use Frank's equally rich son to get back at Frank. 1999 Liam gets a job at Tate Haulage, not telling anyone that he is the illegitimate son of the late Frank Tate. Liam kidnapped Chris Tate and everyone wondered where Chris had got to. He held Chris in a cellar underneath his house and fed and drunk him. As Chris could not walk due to injuries sustained in the plane crash 6 years earlier, Liam did not have to worry too much about him escaping but tied him to a bed to make sure. Chris wondered who his captor was. Liam took his balaclava off and said he cannot let Chris go now. Liam seemed to know a lot about Frank Tate, Chris's father. Liam admitted that he was the illegitimate son of Frank Tate. He was jealous because Frank had walked out on Liam's mother when she was pregnant with him and left her in poverty yet Frank became a millionaire and Chris and Zoe lead the life of luxury. Liam said him and his mum did not even have a Cortina and never travelled due to being poor. Chris was in disbelief until Liam showed Chris documents, including a photo of Frank with Liam's mother. Due to Liam showing these documents, Chris soon realised that Liam was the son of Frank Tate. Chris even seemed to develop "Stockholm Syndrome" and bonded a bit with his captor Liam. Chris' sister Zoe Tate was worried about Chris as he had not been seen or heard from for a few weeks. Zoe picked up on the fact that Liam seemed to know a lot about Chris. Liam then targeted Zoe when she takes a ransom to Liam. However, on 11 November 1999, she shoots Liam dead and they escape. He is buried next to his father and half-brother, who share a grave. Zoe is arrested. D.I. Derek Spalding investigates the killing. He turned up at Liam's funeral, keeping watch, and suspected that Liam was a relative of theirs who had a grudge, and that Zoe may have finished him off. Spalding cannot prove it so the outcome is lawful killing. Memorable info Birthday: 9th August 1961 Full Name: Liam James Hammond Trivia Liam's birthdate is somewhat not set in stone, and he has 3 possible birthdates. In October 1999, Zoe is checking his CV and it says he was born 14th October 1959. In November 1999, Liam celebrates his birthday. After he was shot dead, he was buried, and given a headstone which says he was born on the 11th August 1961. One theory is, Liam was lying about his birthday in November 1999. Family Father Frank Tate Mother Mrs Hammond Siblings Chris Tate, Zoe Tate, James Tate (all half, same father) Grandfathers Nigel Tate Appearances 1999 *Episode 2569 (31st August 1999) *Episode 2571 (2nd September 1999) *Episode 2572 (7th September 1999) *Episode 2575 (13th September 1999) *Episode 2579 (17th September 1999) *Episode 2580 (21st September 1999) *Episode 2581 (22nd September 1999) *Episode 2582 (23rd September 1999) *Episode 2583 (28th September 1999) *Episode 2584 (29th September 1999) *Episode 2585 (30th September 1999) *Episode 2586 (5th October 1999) *Episode 2587 (6th October 1999) *Episode 2588 (7th October 1999) *Episode 2589 (11th October 1999) *Episode 2590 (12th October 1999) *Episode 2591 (13th October 1999) *Episode 2592 (14th October 1999) *Episode 2593 (15th October 1999) *Episode 2594 (19th October 1999) *Episode 2595 (20th October 1999) *Episode 2596 (21st October 1999) *Episode 2597 (26th October 1999) *Episode 2598 (27th October 1999) *Episode 2599 (28th October 1999) *Episode 2600 (2nd November 1999) *Episode 2601 (3rd November 1999) *Episode 2602 (4th November 1999) *Episode 2603 (8th November 1999) *Episode 2604 (9th November 1999) *Episode 2605 (10th November 1999) *Episode 2606 (11th November 1999) *Episode 2607 (12th November 1999) (corpse) Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1999. Category:Characters last seen in 1999. Category:Tate family. Category:Haulage drivers. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:1961 births. Category:1999 deaths. Category:Villains. Category:Memorable guest characters Category:1999 minor characters.